It's Not the Hawaiian Heat
by TcSantana
Summary: Danny is sick and his Ohana takes care of him
1. Chapter 1

Alright I've had this one started for a while…it's just one I was playing around with when I needed a change from the others

As Usual I don't own them…..

5

0

It had been a long exhausting week for the whole team, Steve and Danny were heading back to HQ. They were all looking forward to the weekend off, Steve glanced at his partner, he had been coughing occasionally and now had grown quiet, actually most of the day he had been quiet "Hey Danno?"

"mmm yeah"

"You ok?...you coming down with something?"

"No I'm just tired" he leaned his head back closing his eyes

"You have to pick up Grace tonight?"

"No it's not my weekend…probably just as well"

They made it back to HQ, Chin and Kono were finishing up paperwork and then heading out, they were all going to meet at the bar later for drinks. Danny passed, he was just too exhausted "maybe I'll catch up with you guys later…if not see you Monday"

Steve regarded him skeptically "you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine….just beat, sorry if I don't have long lasting super powers like you…jeez cut me some slack this week was brutal"

"Yeah guess your right"

"Oh did my ears deceive me …did you just say I was right? ….I'll mark that one down"

Steve rolled his eyes, he definitely walked into that one "ok go "

Danny made the short drive back to his apartment, he was more than just tired, he was hot and really didn't feel well "probably got heat stroke knowing my luck…." He made it into his apartment, pulled off his tie and laid down on his bed. He only meant to lay there for a few minutes and grab a shower, but he fell into an exhausted sleep.

5

0

Saturday morning Steve got a call, typically they had their weekends off, but there was a murder that involved two known individuals, it was possible the deaths were related to a case they were already working on. The Governor had contacted Steve so the team could investigate, she would have the address and details sent to HQ.

Steve was on his way to HQ when he got a call from Chin they had names and the address. "It's on my way so I'll swing by….Is Danny there yet?"

"No brah he's not here yet"

"Ok meet me there Chin…..get Kono running some checks on the names you have, I'll give Danny a call"

Steve tried Dannys phone…nothing….he waited and tried again still nothing. He met up with Chin and tried the phone again, he then made a call to Kono "is Danny there yet?"

"No Boss he's not"

"Ok when he gets there tell him to call me …ok?...thanks "

Steve and Chin went over the scene, soon as they had HPD sweeping up, they both headed back to HQ. Steve went to call Danny's phone again but his own rang.

"Hey Boss Danny just called said he wasn't going to make it in" Kono hesitated the worry evident in her voice "he didn't sound good at all"

Steve started to get a bad feeling "I'm on my way to his apartment I'll call you back" Steve hit the lights and spun the Silverado around in the middle of the road. He was at Dannys in less than ten. The camero was in its regular parking stall, Steve pulled alongside and parked his truck. He walked to the door and knocked "Danny!...come on Danny open up!...he rattled the door…Danny….I'll break it down!" still nothing. Steve picked the lock, he would never hear the end of it if he kicked it in. The apartment was dark other than the light from the open door. Steve hit the switch, Danny was splayed across his bed, still wearing the clothes he had on the day before. Two steps and he was beside him "Danny?" Steve went to shake him, he was soaked with sweat and he was hot, real hot "shit Danny…hey partner" Steve tried to wake him again, a moan was his only response.

Steve placed his hand on Danny's chest feeling the steady rise and fall, while running his hand across his forehead. He went into Danny's bathroom and found a thermometer and came back placing into his ear. Seconds later it beeped

"Shit 103….Danny!"

"Ok Danny I need you awake, Steve shook him again "Danny?" he then pressed his knuckle into his sternum which seemed to rouse him, Danny swatted at the offending hand coughing as he tried to move away "oh no you don't" Steve easily pulled him back "Come on Danny wake up!"

"Go…go…g…away mm tired " he slurred then coughed

"Danny! Danny? I need you to wake up"

"N…no… tired …I…I don't feel good "he blinked open fever bright eyes

"I know you don't partner you're burning up here…have you taken anything?

Danny frowned not quit following "taken….?"

"any medicine?"

"No" he shook his head and groaned

"Ok I'll be right back" He went to the bathroom and found some Tylenol and grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge.

"Danny?" Steve lifted him up as his head lolled against his shoulder "Danny I need you to take these"

"Leave me alone "he slurred

"Danny!...I'll stuff them down your throat… seriously brah!"

Danny opened his eyes letting his head roll back as he tried to focus on Steve, he frowned at his worried expression.

Steve held out the pills "Come on Danny open up….that's it, now drink…no no drink more…there, now was that so bad?"

"I hate you"

Steve laughed as Danny sunk against him

"Ok partner let's try and get you settled and a little more comfortable…you're still wearing your clothes from yesterday, surprisingly the tie is gone"

He laid him down and started to unbutton his shirt as Danny restlessly tried to move away, pushing Steve's hands off of him.

"Leave me alone" he coughed "What are you doing?"

"Taking your shirt off….its soaked"

Danny stopped fighting and glared at him "What?...only you take off your shirt"

Steve rolled his eyes"Well we're making an exception….i need these damp clothes off of you".

Danny sluggishly tried to maneuverer away again "Who let you in here anyway"

Steve managed to get him stripped down to his boxers, and then covered him with a cool sheet. He went and got a wet cloth and wiped the sweat off his face, he folded it and left it across his forehead.

Danny was agitated, he wanted to be left alone to sleep. He kept pulling away from Steve

"Just relax" Steve dug his phone out, flipped it open and dialled Chin.

Chin grabbed his phone on the first ring "Is he ok?"

"Yeah and No….i think he has the flu or something….hold on….Danny relax, quite fighting me…if you don't quit I'm taking you to the hospital"

Chin frowned into the phone which got Konos attention"hey brah is he ok?"

"He's got a fever and he's burning up…I'm just trying to get his temperature down"

"Do you need a hand brah? Are you taking him to the hospital?"

Steve glanced at Danny as he rolled into his pillows "I just gave him some Tylenol see if that gets his temp down….he seems lucid enough….tell you what why don't you two wrap things up there for the day, I think I'm going to take him over to my place"

A muffled "No" came from the pillows

Steve smiled into the phone

"Ok brah maybe Kono and I will head over there later see if you need anything"

"Ok thanks"

"Danny?" Steve reached for him "Danny I'm taking you to my place"

Danny mumbled something into his pillow, which Steve couldn't quit make out, but he was almost certain it wasn't repeatable.

Steve went through his drawers finding a t-shirt and sweats he reached across the bed easily manoeuvring his partner over and sitting him up "Come on Danny". He slipped the t-shirt over his head as Danny slumped against him "hey work with me buddy".

"Tired" he slurred pushing himself away from Steve.

"I know" as he caught his arm stopping him from toppling back into the bed "pants"

"You're pushy"

"Yeah well you can put them on or I'm taking you to the truck in your boxers"

Danny considered it, he just wanted to sleep.

The look on Danny's face made Steve feel guilty "Hey it's ok I'm just kidding" Steve slid the sweats over his feet and between the two of them got them into place. "ok socks and shoes and you're ready to go"

Steve found socks and shoes and slipped both on. "Ok I'm just going to get some stuff together and we'll get going" Danny nodded tiredly as he teetered on the edge of his bed. Steve grabbed a bag and got extra clothes and a few personals together and took them out to his truck. He came back to find his partner sprawled across the bed again.

"Come on Danny lets go" he shifted him up "you going to walk? Or do I carry you?"

"Don't make me hit you" Danny slurred

Steve smiled "Ok walk then….up you go"

Steve hauled him to his feet with his arm wrapped around his waist to steady him. Danny swayed and pitched forward "Hey…Hey where you going" Steve steadied him

"No…no spinning"

Steve frowned "Spinning….Danny?" Steve ducked his head to get eye contact "You dizzy?"

"Dizzy….no spinning oK?"

"No spinning…got it…you going to be sick? "Steve shifted him getting a better grip.

Danny shook his head and groaned "no"

Steve got Danny to the truck and settled in, he put the seat back so he could rest comfortably and buckled him up. He went back to the apartment and turned off lights, grabbed a light blanket and locked up. The few minutes he was gone Danny was asleep, he covered him with the blanket and got into the truck. The trip to his house was filled with the disturbingly quiet of his partner, he reached across and ran his hand across his brow, he seemed cooler than before so the Tylenol seemed to be working.

Steve pulled up into his driveway, parking as close to the house as he could. He went ahead and opened the front door and headed to the spare room pulling back the covers. He came back and opened the passenger door. Danny was oblivious to what was going on, so Steve decided to just carry him rather than wake him again. He shifted the blanket, undid the seat belt and slid his arm behind his back and under his knees and lifted. Danny groaned and tried to shift but Steve quietly spoke to him and he settled. He moved him into the house and laid him on the bed. He removed his shoes and covered him with a light blanket and left him to sleep.

Steve contacted the Governor to let her know that he would be home for the rest of the weekend. He would have Kono and Chin dealing with any follow up at least til he had Danny back on his feet. The Governor completely understood how the priorities of her team worked and told Steve to keep her updated.

Steve then called Chin asked him to swing by the store and listed off items he needed him to pick up.

Steve headed to the spare room, he went to the far side of the bed and turned on a small table lamp so that the room wasn't too brightly lit. Danny had obviously been restless as the blankets were jumbled in a mess. He came around the bed and sat on the edge to get his temperature. At the soft beep Danny stirred, his temperature was still 103 and he had a fine sheen of sweat covering his face. Steve was thankful his temperature seemed to be holding, he would let him sleep til Chin and Kono arrived. Danny shifted again coughing and muttering incoherently as Steve pulled the blanket back into place. Steve smiled, even in his sleep the man couldn't stay quiet.

Chin and Kono showed up a couple hours later, bags of supplies in tow "How's he doing brah?"

"Sleeping…..his temps still up but its holding….going to take him some of this juice" Steve looked at his watch "and give him some more pills…..see if he might eat something light, maybe some soup or something"

"We picked up broth…..I'll heat it up while Chin looks after the bar-b-que….we got steaks and fixings"

"Great I'll go check on him"

Steve quietly entered the room finding Danny twisted into the covers again. He gently tugged him free running the back of his hand across his forehead. Steve jostled him

"Danny?...Danny?...come on Danny wake up!" Steve shook him harder

Tired eyes opened regarding him wearily and then scanned the room trying to make sense of his new surroundings.

Steve caught the look before the question "you're at my place….remember?"

Satisfied Danny closed his eyes

"No no no Danny?" Steve sat on the bed and lifted Danny more upright

Danny 's eyes opened with the sudden movement, he groaned wavering in Steve's arms trying to keep the room from spinning.

Steve pulled him tightly against him, effectively anchoring him "better?"

Danny nodded but even that hurt "just shoot me and put me out of my misery"

He felt the vibration of Steve's laugh against his back "and miss all the fun we're having"

"I'm so glad you see such humour in this….you're a sick man McGarrett" Danny wearily said

Steve reached grabbing the juice and held it to Danny's mouth "Here drink" He then shook two pills out "open up…good…now drink some more"

"bossy!" Danny states

"Yeah well look what I have to work with" as he places the thermometer "a stubborn SOB who says he's fine, when he is clearly sick as a dog"

The thermometer beeps and Steve frowns, Danny's fever is up half a degree.

Danny mumbles "learned from the best"

Steve tightens his hold and leans in by his ear "and you make a lousy patient"

"and you're an ugly nurse" Danny whispers

"Ugly" Steve mocks hurt

Danny looks down patting his arm "you have hairy arms McGarrett…..shaved?... possibly in my fevered state, I could imagine you sexy"

Steve rolls his eyes and moves out from behind him "And you say I'm a sick man?" as he lowers Danny back onto the pillows covering him up. "You my friend are certifiable!"

Danny smiles as his eyes slip closed mumbling something that Steve didn't quit catch, nor wanted to know.

Steve heads back out onto the lanai, Chin has the steaks on while Kono is inside working on some fixings.

"Hey brah how's he doing?

"Fevers up half a degree but he seems lucid….hopefully the Tylenol brings it down again"

"He must have caught some bug….heard something was going around" Kono said as she came out with a mug of steaming broth "I have this ready for him….think he'll drink it?"

"He probably dozed off…..but we should get something into him….how bout you try? He might like you better since according to him* I'm an ugly nurse*" Steve said with a sarcastically hurt expression

Kono and Chin both laughed

"Sounds like he's not feeling so bad….if it makes you feel any better boss…you'd make a cute nurse" Kono said around a smug look

Chin hide a smile while McGarrett blushed and rolled his eyes

5

0

Kono quietly went into the room. Danny seemed completely out as Kono set the mug down on the night stand. She gentle reached over and shook Danny's shoulder.

"Danny? Danny?"

Danny stirred, blinking his eyes open he focused on her.

"Kono? "he frowned "shift change?" he slurred

"Shift change?...Danny?"

"Nurse McBossy?" he mumbled

Kono laughed "Danny…be nice!"

"Me?...always" Danny muttered which then lead into a hacking cough. Kono reached down and helped prop him up onto some pillows. She grabbed the juice and helped him take a few sips which seemed to help ease the coughing.

"You ok now?" Kono said worryingly

"Yeah…..sorry"

"Danny you're sick ….nothing to be sorry about" as she ran her hand across his forehead " I have some broth for you….think you could drink it?"

"Yeah….that would be good"

Kono passed him the mug but helped hold it as Danny's hands were somewhat shaky. When he was done she helped him get settled under the blankets once again. She took a damp cloth and smoothed it across his face wiping the sweat and helping to cool him.

"Thanks ….Kono "Danny breathlessly said as his eyes slipped closed into a restless sleep.

5

0

Kono just about walked into Steve as she left the room.

"How is he?"

"He's asleep again….drank the mug full though…complained a little bit too about the other shift of nurses….McBossy" Kono said with a laugh

Steve rolled his eyes "well let's go eat….I'll check on him when we're done"

5

0

They all sat and ate going over their recent case. Kono got up to take some dishes into the kitchen when she heard Danny coughing. She pushed the door of the spare room open to find him doubled over trying desperately to catch his breath between bouts of coughing.

"Danny!" Kono moved in beside him trying to support him before he toppled of the bed. She called for Steve and Chin who both appeared at the door. Steve moved forward taking Danny's weight off of Kono, as he took her place. He wrapped his arm around his chest offering support against the onslaught of racking coughs. Danny started to gag and Kono grabbed a garbage pail as Steve wrapped his hand across his forehead to keep his head from falling into it.

"Hang on Danny….you're doing fine….that's it "Steve kept up a litany of words coaxing him through the worst of it.

When he was done he leaned back into Steve's hold trying to catch his breath as he was left completely spent.

Chin past McGarrett a cool cloth and opened a bottle of water and lifted it to Danny's lips. Danny took a small sip swooshing it around and spitting it into the pail that Kono held out for him. Kono left with the pail as Steve wiped down Danny's face.

"He needs to get checked out brah" Chin said with concern "it sound like it's gotten into his chest….listen to him?….he sounds congested?"

"Yeah he's not getting any better" Steve said looking worryingly at him as Danny began to shiver "we need to get him into dry clothes….Chin could you pass me a dry shirt out of his bag over there?"

Chin dug through grabbing a shirt "does he need pants?"

Steve felt the sweats "no there good….his shirt is soaked"

Kono came back in with the cleaned pail, just in case it was needed again "need a hand you guys?"

"I think we have it" as Chin and him both wrestled to get a dry shirt on Danny.

Danny started to object all the extra hands and movement, he tried to pull away out of McGarrett's grasp, only to end up getting pulled tighter against him. All he could think in his fevered mind that this wasn't fair….. two against one. He verbally groaned in protest as he hadn't the energy to fight any more.

"relax Danny" as Steve held him more secure.

Steve reached over taking the thermometer off the night stand, he placed it and waited, the quiet beep confirmed his suspicion…Danny's temp was up to 104.

"Chin give me a hand….we'll get him into the truck"

One on each side pulled him upwards, holding him steady between them. Steve wrapped his arm around his waist helping to keep him balanced. Danny swayed despite the secure hold on both sides, he squeezed his eyes shut as his head fell forward. He groaned trying to stop the dizziness as bile rose again making him gag.

Kono was on it, pail in place, as Danny lost his fight to tap it back down. Steve and Chin kept him upright as Danny painfully started to dry heave. His legs finally gave out as Steve effortlessly lifted him up before Danny had time to comprehend or protest.

"Chin the door!"

Steve headed for the truck, Kono went ahead opening the back door as Chin went to the other side to help ease Danny in. Kono went back locking up and returned to the truck as Steve and Chin were getting Danny more settled

"Steve we should keep him more upright…..it'll probably help him breathe easier" Chin said

"Ok you drive and I'll sit with him….hopefully he's done being sick"

Kono held up the now clean pail and a blanket "got it covered Boss"

The drive to the hospital kept both Steve and Kono busy. Danny shivered despite how warm Chin had gotten the truck. He started to cough, a deep agonising cough which left him completely consumed and breathless.

Kono rubbed his back "Breath Danny…..that's it….just concentrate on breathing"

Danny had doubled over with his last bout of coughing, laying somewhat unceremoniously across Steve's lap. Both Steve and Kono were talking to him. It was a jumble of words that he couldn't quit decipher. He was hot and cold all at once, all he wanted was to sleep.

"Chin….hit the lights" Steve quickly said


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! want to thank everyone for their great reviews and all those that have the story on Alert or Favorite ….don't think I've had that many emails at one time ever : )

5

0

Also I don't know anything medical so hopefully it sounds ok

5

0

Steve glanced worryingly at Kono, Danny appeared to have passed out "call the hospital Kono….let them know were bringing him to the emergency door…..Chin"

"Got it brah….emergency entrance" as Chin easily maneuverer between cars

Steve pulled Danny more upright, his head rolling back onto Steve's shoulder, he felt for his pulse, it beat steady. Steve listened to his ragged breathing and splayed his hand across his chest feeling the desperate struggle he was having getting air.

"Come on Danny don't do this….Chin?"

"Two minutes brah we're almost there"

"Danny?" Steve jostled him

5

0

A gurney and medical staff met them at the entrance when they pulled up in the truck. Steve relinquished his hold on his partner relaying to the attending doctor what had taken place.

The doctor was quickly assessing Danny as the gurney moved towards the doors. Steve, Chin and Kono were directed towards the waiting room while Danny was wheeled out of sight beyond the emergency doors.

A nurse approached handing, a somewhat distraught McGarrett, a clip board to fill out the necessary paperwork for his partner. Steve slumped into a nearby chair, Kono and Chin on either side offering what support they could.

5

0

Steve paced the small waiting room "What could be taking so long?" Steve approached the nurses' station again. It had been an hour since they had brought Danny in and they had yet to hear anything about his condition. The nurse deflected Steve again, Kono tried to distract him with coffee, while Chin tried to start up a conversation, neither worked and the pacing started again.

5

0

Minutes later a nurse appeared in the waiting room "Family for Danny Williams"

Steve hurried over "How is he?"

"The doctor asked me to come get a Commander McGarrett?…" as she motioned to the doorway

Steve followed her down the corridor entering one of the emergency rooms.

"The doctor will be right with you Commander"

Steve's eyes fell on Danny….the bed was raised, he had and oxygen mask covering his face and an IV line snaked under the light sheet that covered him. He appeared to be sleeping but his face was flushed with fever. Steve moved to the bedside gripping the metal rail willing his partner to open his eyes.

The doctor walked in pulling Steve out of his thoughts, Steve turned acknowledging the small built local doctor.

"Lt Commander McGarrett….I'm Dr. Kama…sorry I kept you waiting but I was talking with your boss"

"The Governor?...she knows we're here?"

"Yes Commander as soon as one of her taskforce members are admitted into any hospital on the island, a call goes into her office to inform her…If you would like to take a seat" as the doctor motioned to two chairs against the wall "I'll explain what is going on with Danny"

Steve sat, the worry evident as his focus was on the figure in the bed.

"Danny has bronchitis"

Steve frowned "bronchitis?" as he looked back over to his partner

"Yes it more than likely started with just a cold or flu but the infection went into his lower respiratory tract….we managed to catch it before it took hold in his lungs which would have caused pneumonia"

"Pneumonia?...he seemed fine most of the week….it was only Friday I noticed him off" Steve said as he clearly tried to think if he had missed any other signs during the week.

"From what the Governor mentioned your hours are long ….so if he was off and not getting enough rest it wouldn't take long for his immune system to go down"

Steve ran his hand down his face "Is he going to be ok?"

"He's going to be fine Commander…but unfortunately he is going to get worse before he gets better"

"What!" Steve said glancing at his partner then back to the doctor

"Let me explain…..When you brought him in, he had passed out….he was exhausted not only from the fever but the lack of oxygen from the congestion….not to mention the coughing doesn't help….he needs to stay elevated like that" as the doctor pointed to Danny. "He woke up when we had him in x-ray….he panicked…under normal circumstances I'm sure this wouldn't have been a problem, however his fever contributed to this...we had no choice but to sedate him"

"You should have gotten me" Steve said with concern

"Believe me commander the thought crossed our minds, but we didn't have the time to get someone Danny knew….the panic set off a severe bout of coughing ….his chest and abdominal muscles were already sore and we didn't need him to injure his chest wall" the doctor stopped to make sure Steve was following

Steve acknowledged him

"He needs to be kept calm…..I don't want him sedated, he is on antibiotics now as well as a cough syrup with codeine…these alone are going to make him drowsy without adding a sedative into the mix that might just mask any other symptoms we may have missed".

"Ok what do we need to do for him….you said he will get worse?" as Steve got up and walked over to Danny's bed taking in his pale features and slightly wheezing breath.

"We've made arrangements for a private room for him, I told the Governor I want to keep him over night as I need the sedative to wear off so we can make sure the antibiotics are working….he needs to remain calm and quiet…..he also needs someone to stay with him that he knows so we can avoid what happened earlier." The doctor waited for Steve's response

"I'll stay with him…whatever it takes so he gets better" Steve gripped the metal rails of Danny's bed again "When will he wake up?" as he turned back to the doctor

"I would expect him to sleep for at least another couple of hours before the sedative starts wearing off…We'll get him settled Commander and I'll send a nurse to come get you….i understand the rest of your team is in the waiting room and I'm sure they're wanting to know what's going on with Danny too….I trust you'll fill them in"

"Yes thank you Doctor Kama" Steve shook the doctors' hand and left to see Chin and Kono.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve headed back to the waiting room to fill Chin and Kono in on Danny's condition. Both would swing by in the morning to see how he was doing. They were just saying their good-byes when a nurse approached letting Steve know they had Danny settled. The nurse directed Steve to a quiet row of private rooms, taking him into the very last room at the end of the hall.

"This is the quietest room on this wing….your partner should hopefully get the rest he needs" both entered quietly , the nurse whispered "I've left you a blanket and pillow on the couch…..I'm sure the doctor will be around before he leaves to check on him"

"Thank you "Steve acknowledged with a smile

The nurse left and Steve stood staring at his partner, he still looked pale, the oxygen mask was gone, but the IV remained. He walked over placing his hands on the rail, Danny's breathing was still laboured, he reached barely touching his brow, feeling the heat radiating from him. "Jeez Danno….you definitely have been hanging around me too long….you can't do anything by half any more either?"

Steve ran his hand across his face, he was tired, he headed over to the couch and sat. The next thing he knew he was being jostled awake.

"Commander?...you would probably be more comfortable lying down"

Steve looked at the nurse then across to Danny

"He's still sleeping and you're sleeping sitting up" she said with a smile

"Yeah thanks "as he started to slip his boots off so he could lay on the couch.

5

0

Dr. Kama had quietly walked in, Steve startled awake at the quiet swoosh of the door, he sat up nodding to him. He joined the doctor at Danny's bedside, Danny appeared to be slightly stressed moving sluggishly in the bed. Sweat beaded on his face and his shirt was soaked yet again. The doctor checked his temperature, the quiet beep making him shift again.

"His temp is still up" the doctor quietly whispered to Steve. He listened to Danny's chest, the congestion still evident without the stethoscope. He moved the stethoscope lower to make sure Danny's lungs still seemed clear.

Steve wasn't sure what set him off, possible some six sense that knew he was being poked and prodded by some stranger. Danny's eyes opened, the fever and confusion evident in them. He was obviously trying to make sense of his new surroundings, or at least that what Steve thought. "Hey buddy…you finally decided to wake up"

5

0

Danny lurched forward, displacing the doctor, Steve grabbed for him, pinning him back against the bed by both shoulders. "Danny!...it's ok….relax!" The sudden exertion and panic triggered a coughing fit. Steve dropped the metal rail to get better access to him. He pulled him upright against his chest, wrapping both of his arms around him limiting his movement. Steve held him snug mindful of his already sore chest and muscles as Danny's head leaned against his shoulder. The coughing was painful, not only the sound, but the groan his partner would emit as it raged on.

The doctor reach up covering Danny's face with an oxygen mask "Try and get him to calm down and just breathe"

Steve rubbed his hand across his back "Relax Danny ….just breathe partner…..it's ok….I'm right here…you're doing good" Steve kept up a litany of words til he finally felt Danny's body start to relax and the coughing subside. "He pass out?"

"No….he's doing fine" as the doctor adjusted the oxygen

"This is doing fine?" Steve said almost sarcastically

"I told you it would get worse before it got better Commander…Ok I have some syrup I want to give him for that cough and then let's get him out of these wet clothes and see if we can get him settled again." the doctor went to grab the cough syrup "Normally a nurse would do this but right now the least amount of strangers touching him the better"

Steve shifted around behind Danny to keep him upright, he appeared to be sleeping again, as the doctor approached with the cough syrup. He handed it to Steve as he reached and took the oxygen mask off.

"I'm sure you'll have more luck then I will… I'll go get him something dry to wear….I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Thanks "Steve said as he focussed his attention back on Danny "Ok big guy open up' as he pressed the small container to Danny's lips. Danny wrinkled his nose turning away" hey come on partner" Steve lifted it giving it a sniff "Smells like orange….what's with the face?...you think it's pineapple"

Steve eased Danny more upright which produced two fever bright eyes to open "hey "Steve smiled "there you are" he pressed the container to his lips again "Come on Danny it'll help the cough" Danny's eyes scanned the room "you're at the hospital" Danny frowned focussing on Steve "Come on open up" the thick orange liquid passed through his lips, Danny swallowed and shuddered. Steve grimaced "That bad uh" as he grabbed some juice to help chase the taste away.

5

0

Dr Kama came back with a few hospital gowns "he may need more than one til his fever breaks….did he take the syrup?"

"Yeah but it must taste nasty"

"Well it does have bite….but it will help suppress that cough….ok let's get him out of that wet gown" as he moved towards Danny

Danny tensed when Steve moved him off his shoulder to undo the back of the gown. "Relax Danny"

Dr. Kama reached forward undoing the tabs on the shoulder to allow the arm with the IV loose from the shirt. The doctor handed Steve a cool cloth to wipe his face and chest down "distract him for me" as the doctor carefully ran his hands along Danny's chest and ribs. Danny groaned trying to move away from the pressure. "He's pretty sore….the coughing is taking a toll on him "

"Anything else we can do for him?" Steve asked watching Danny's reaction

"We're pretty much doing it…rest, fluids, keeping him calm and letting the antibiotics take care of the rest" as he helped Steve slip the dry gown back onto him. "Ok let's get him laying down again"

Steve worked his way out from behind Danny slowly easing him back onto the bed, Dr Kama steadied him on the opposite side. Danny was out, oblivious again to the movement around him.

"Ok hopefully he'll sleep again for a while…if he panics again and doesn't seem like he's getting enough air put the mask back on him and hit this button, once you have him settled then you can take it off…..if you need to you can hit the call button and a nurse will come and give you a hand….I'll come by later in the morning to see how he is doing" he patted Steve on the shoulder "try and get some sleep Commander ….you may or may not be in for a long night" as he smiled and left


	4. Chapter 4

Chin and Kono walked into Danny's room the next morning. Kono snickered as Chin puts his finger to his lips to shush her.

Steve was sitting up in the bed, his one long leg dangling off the side. Danny was turned on his side, his arm draped across Steve's middle while his chest had become Danny's pillow. Steve had an arm protectively wrapped around Danny's shoulder, both looked dishevelled but appeared to be sleeping.

"We should take a picture"Kono said quietly around a giggle

Chin held up his hands "I value my life"

"I'd stick with Chin" a gruff tired voice said "Value your life"

"Boss?" Kono said in surprise

"Rough night?" Chin asked

"That would be an understatement "Steve said while he ran his hand across his face chasing the sleep away "His fever broke a couple of hours ago….doc said that's what was amplifying everything…..apparently Danny can't get sick like a normal person, add a fever and it magnifies his symptoms….doc says the antibiotics are doing their job" Steve glanced down at the tousled heap lying acrossed him "he's sleeping now, sounds better too"

5

0

Danny started to stir, his pillow was vibrating and it really was becoming annoying. He shifted trying to get more comfortable, he cracked his eyes open and then swallowed "oh god" his throat was sore and his body ached. His pillow vibrated again and a straw appeared in his blurry line of vision….he drank letting the cool water soothe his parched throat. He tried to focus again but everything was sideways and made him dizzy, he quickly slammed his eyes shut "mmmm shit". The vibration started again, so he tried to focus on it…..it turned into voices….voices that he recognized. He opened his eyes again this time focussing on Kono and Chins smiling faces.

"Hey brah….how you feel?"

Danny blinked and groaned, the vibration started again, he lifted his head experimentally then pushed down with his arm, maybe if he sat up more it would all make sense. Something solid moved beneath him, he turned and found himself staring into his partners face. "McGarrett! what the hell….." apparently that was more than his already abused throat could handle and it triggered another coughing spell

"Shit" Steve pulled Danny upright, the hacking wasn't as severe, the congestion loosening its hold, it subsided in no time, Steve held out the water "drink"

Danny swallowed savouring the cool liquid as it soothed his dry throat "Where …?" he panted out

"You're in the hospital Danny….you scared the hell out of all of us" Kono commented "Steve spent the whole night up with you"

Danny turned to view his partner, wincing slightly at how sore he was, Steve shifted out from behind him leaning him back against the raised mattress.

"You have bronchitis and apparently when you get a nasty fever you go all out in the sick department" as Steve sat on the edge of the bed catching Danny up with what took place "you past out, you couldn't breathe…"

"You just about hacked your lungs out brah" Chin added in

Steve watched Danny as he absorbed the information "you need to sleep Danny and me" Steve took a sniff of his shirt " I need a shower…..Chin and Kono will stay with you….soon as I get back, if everything checks out ,I'm sure we can spring you from here "as he got up heading for the door

"Hey" Danny quietly said

Steve stopped

"Clothes" as he pulled at the gown

'Got it….go to sleep now… or seriously I'll leave you here tonight with Kono and she's ruthless" as he turned and winked at her "and besides you drool so I doubt she'll even let you use her as a pillow"

"Ewww Boss….that's nasty"

"Don't drool "Danny started to protest

Steve held up his hand effectively shutting him up "Sleep!"

Kono moved over to him pulling the blankets up and starting to fuss, drawing Danny's attention

Steve nodded at Chin to follow him out of the room "one of you stay with him til I get back, he needs to rest….if he starts moving around too much he'll start coughing, there's syrup on the stand by the bed, he'll need some" Steve glanced at his watch "an hour if he's awake…..the nurse will probably be around anyway since his fever broke and he's more lucid….

Chin laughed " McGarrett! "

Steve stopped mid-sentence "What?"

"You're a mother hen!...go get cleaned up and get some sleep yourself…he'll be fine til you get back" as he slapped Steve's shoulder and headed back into the room

Steve smiled shook his head and left.

5

0

A few hours later a more refreshed and a little less sleep deprived Steve headed back to the hospital. Steve walked into Danny's room almost colliding into Kono , a worried expression on her face as the sounds of severe coughing came from the bathroom

"Doc said he could shower…Chins in with him…I think he needs a hand…I was just going to get a nurse" Kono said quickly

"Chin?" Steve knocked opening the door

Chin was barely holding Danny up, he was slightly bent over, a towel secured around his waist with his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, the pain obvious from all the coughing. Chin was trying to maneuverer Danny around so he could get him seated in a chair. Steve caught Danny around the waist helping Chin to ease him down.

"Chin bring some water or juice for him"

"Got it brah"

"Danny?" Steve quietly spoke with his one hand firmly wrapped around Danny's upper arm keeping him steady "you doing ok now?"

Danny was still slightly hunched over, water dripped from him "sore" he mumbled

"Yeah I know it'll get better "as he reached for another towel running it through Danny's hair then wrapping it around his shoulders

Danny groaned leaning forward resting his forehead on Steve shoulder

Steve cupped his hand behind his neck holding him in place "you're not going to drool on me now are you?"

Danny snorted "no harassing the sick" he quietly countered

Chin came back in with juice "here you go" as he past it to Steve…."how you doing Danny?"

"better" came a muffled tired reply

"Here Danny drink some of this" as Steve reached between them with the cup.

"Hey you guys descent in there?" Kono asked

"Can you bring the bag in I brought, should be right there by the door" Steve replied

"Hey Danny…how are you brah? " Kono asked as she unzipped the bag so Steve could get easy access to its contents

Danny didn't reply, his breathing had evened out and he seemed to be leaning more on Steve than before "Danny?" Steve jostled him

"mmmm" was the tired response as he shivered

Steve frowned "you cold?" as he ran his hand up and down his arm "Chin give me a hand to get him dressed"

Both Steve and Chin managed to get Danny into a t-shirt and sweats without too much trouble. His energy was completely depleted, the warm shower having zapped what little energy he had left.

"Ok Danny up you go" as Steve caught his arm on one side and Chin caught him on the other

Danny's head rolled back taking in both Chin and Steve "tired" he slurred

Steve smiled "Yeah you can sleep for a while ok?...then we'll get you home"

Steve and Chin got Danny settled back into his bed, Kono started fussing covering him up as Doctor Kama walked into the room.

"Heard he had an incident in the shower" as he walked over taking in Danny's sleeping form

"He started coughing...his chest is pretty sore from all of it" Chin stated

"Wore him out too" Steve said

"the antibiotics are going to make him sleepy as well as the cough syrup" as he reached over to get Danny's temperature "good his temp is normal, it may still fluctuate a bit" he pulled the covers back, listening to his breathing with the stethoscope and then ran his hands over Danny's chest. Danny shifted and groaned under the gentle prodding, even in his sleep "he's going to be sore for a few days til all the coughing subsides….he can take some advil with the meds if he seems too sore….best thing for him now is lots of rest" as he pulled the covers back up

"I'll have the nurse bring his release papers in to get signed" as he started to fill out a couple of slips "here's a prescription for his meds….he needs to finish them even if he feels better"

"Thanks doc" they all said in unison

"Oh and there will definitely be no work for him for at least another week…he needs to take it easy and rest" as the doctor turned and headed out the door.

5

0

Approximately 30 minutes later a nurse arrived with paperwork and a wheelchair in tow. Steve signed on all the appropriate lines to have Danny released into his care.

"Well "as Steve ran his hand through his hair "let's see if we can get sleeping beauty awake and home"


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home from the hospital had been fairly quiet, Danny had slept most of the way back to Steve's. All the movement into the house had caused another coughing spell, and Steve had ushered Danny to the spare room and straight to bed. Now Kono was fussing over him again trying to get him comfortable while Chin was piling pillows behind his back to keep him more upright. Steve moved quietly around the room drawing the curtains to keep out some of the bright light so Danny could rest.

Danny was barely able to keep his eyes open as Steve sat on the side of the bed spoon in hand.

"Open up Danno"

Danny made a face as Steve scowled at him, but he obediently opened up to allow the nasty cough syrup.

"You good?" Steve asked

"Good" Danny tiredly answered with a nod as his eyes slip shut

Steve sat watching making sure he drifted off, when he was sure he was asleep he headed out to the lanai with Chin and Kono

"How is he brah?" Chin asks as he fired up the bar-b-que

"Sleeping….i think he'll do a lot of that for the next couple of days"as he tiredly ran his hand down his face

"You need to sleep too boss…..you didn't get much last night and somehow I doubt you actually slept when you came home earlier" Kono said eyeing him up

"Well we'll cook up some food here so we can eat, get Danny fed, and then you can crash too ….and hopefully Danny sleeps through the night "Chin said with a smile

5

0

Steve and Chin were cleaning up when Kono came back into the kitchen

"How'd he do?" Steve asked

"Finished all the soup and drank all the juice…said he wanted more juice ….I think he feels better but he sure looks beat" as Kono slid the dish into the sink passing Steve the cup as he went to the fridge

"Thanks Kono I'll take this in to him, he has meds to take now too"as Steve headed to the spare room

The room was darker now and the side lamp cast a soft glow across the bed, Steve sat on the edge "Danno?"

Danny cracked open his tired eyes "hey McBossy "he quietly said

Steve smiled "We're starting that again uh?" as he passed him his pills "Swallow these down"

"See" Danny said around a tired smile as he took the pills chasing them down with the juice Steve passed him.

"Need anything else?" as Steve grabbed the glass and got up to leave

"No….just tired….thanks" as his eyes slipped closed into sleep

Steve smiled and left leaving the door open so he could hear Danny if he needed anything.

5

0

Kono and Chin both offered to stay so Steve could get a good night's rest, but he told them he was fine. Danny seemed to be doing better and he figured he would probably sleep through the night since he was so exhausted. Both Kono and Chin agreed provided they would be there bright and early the next morning to make breakfast. Steve couldn't argue with that and they were both on their way.

5

0

Steve was sound asleep but something had woken him, at first he thought he had been dreaming as he jolted awake. He lay there quietly listening, then he heard it, a faint cough almost muffled and then again. "Danny!" he jumped out of his bed heading to the spare room, flicking on the light. Danny was sprawled on his stomach, his one arm hanging off the bed, while his feet were twisted in the blankets. The pillows had been knocked off the bed other than one that Danny seemed to have his face pressed into muffling the coughing that was taking place.

"Danny" Steve quickly moved to his side, pulling the pillow away at the same time he rolled Danny onto his back. He then pulled him upwards against him as he arranged the pillows back onto the bed with his other hand. He could hear and feel the congestion loosening its hold once he had Danny more upright allowing the coughing to abate. He eased Danny back against the pillows eliciting a groan from him "Easy Danno" as Steve reached down untangling his feet from the blankets "why do you always get tangled up?….no wonder you're divorced you probably kicked the shit out of Rachael in your sleep" as he pulled the blankets back into place he noticed two drowsy eyes watching him.

"Did not" Danny mumbled in response

"Yeah well every time I come in here you're losing the battle with the sheets" as he rubbed his hand across Danny's brow frowning at the slight warmth "you ok now?...you want something?"

"juice" Danny tiredly said

"Ok coming up" as Steve went to get him a glass

When he came back he thought Danny had fallen asleep but as soon as he sat on the side of the bed, he opened his eyes reaching shakily for the glass. Steve helped hold it while he drained the glass, feeling the warmth of Danny's hands.

"You sure you're feeling ok?" Steve asked worryingly

"Tired" Danny mumbled "you need to sleep too….go… m…fine" as he waved his hand feebly towards the door letting his eyes drift shut.

"Yeah sure you are…..that's why your blankets keep winning the fight"

"mmm go " he tiredly mumbled again.

Steve grabbed a chair and slid it to the side of the bed, bringing his feet up and resting them on the side of the bed. He leaned back getting comfortable, soon he was sound asleep.

5

0

Chin and Kono arrived early the next morning, the deal was they would make breakfast.

"That's strange" Kono said "thought the boss would have been up by now"

"He was probably more tired than he thought" as Chin glanced up the stairs "don't hear anything"

"Well let's get breakfast started and then we'll wake them up" Kono suggested

It took no time at all for them to have breakfast made.

"Maybe you should go wake them up cuz while I get the table set"

Chin headed up the stairs figuring he would check on Danny first, he pushed the door of the spare room open and realized he wouldn't have to look for McGarrett.

Chin stared, not only were the two occupants completely out but the furniture had been moved. The night stand had been shifted to the middle of the room, the bed that once sat in the middle was now pushed into the corner. The pillows were stacked against the wall and headboard creating a V-shape that Danny was propped into. Steve was leaning on the headboard side of the pillows, effectively blocking Danny into the corner. His legs reached across at an angle propped up on the chair. Both looked like they had spent the night tossed around in the surf.

Chin stepped back into the hall as he heard Kono call "are they up?"

Chin smiled pointing into the room, as Kono came up the stairs. She walked in taking in the site, she bit back a laugh and pulled out her phone.

"Seriously I can't pass this one up" as she turned to look at Chin

Chin held his hands up in surrender, but couldn't stop smiling as Konos phone clicked several times. She turned to Chin showing him the pics, a noise made them both look up as a pillow, with deadly accurate aim, smacked both of them in the head. Kono started to laugh as Chin disappeared down the stairs yelling breakfast was ready.

Steve smiled and put his hand to his lips shushing Kono as he glanced over to Danny. He hadn't moved, nor did he move when Steve laid the back of his hand a crossed his brow. Danny was out, finally in a deep healing sleep that was not drug induced. He was still a little warm but it was nothing to worry about. Steve slid slowly out of the bed.

"You better erase those" he said in a mocking angry voice

"No way boss man I may need them for future use" as she grinned heading out the door

"That's blackmail Kono" Steve said trying to keep his voice low

Kono leaned back through the door grinning "Yeah and what are you going to do about it?"

A noise from the bed drew both their attention, a confused looking Danny was staring at them

"Danny" they both said in unison

Danny frowned first at Steve then Kono and then shifting his gaze back to Steve

"You ok Danno?"

"What are you two doing? Danny mumbled

Steve pointed to Kono "She's trying to blackmail us"

"It's not blackmail Boss…it's future ammo"

"Blackmail! " as he crossed his arms trying to look threatening

Danny rolled his eyes "seriously ….you two are insane" as he shifted pulling the blankets over his head to mute the noise they were making.

Kono and Steve looked at each other and laughed

"Breakfast is ready you two" as Kono headed back to the kitchen

"Come on Danno…breakfast" as he pulled the blanket down eyeing him up

"I'm tired…..just want to sleep"

"Well you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't fight the blankets all night"

"ok ok ok you're so bossy" as Danny shifted to get out of the bed.

"ok I'll be right back…I'm going to get dressed" as Steve left for his room

Steve came back to find Danny still sitting on the side of the bed. His eyes were partially open and he was leaning to one side, just short of toppling over.

"Danny?...Danno" Steve reached out touching his shoulder

Danny jumped sucking in a breath causing him cough, as his hand instinctively clutched his chest.

"Hey relax buddy…it's just me"

Danny tiredly looked at him "sorry ….just tired"

"Ok how bout you stay in bed…..we'll bring you something up…..Doc said your meds would make you sleepy and besides you had a rough night"

Danny nodded "bathroom…" as he looked at Steve

"Ok I'll get you to the door…..you can handle the rest on your own?" Steve studdered

Danny looked at him "Being doing it since I was two"

"Well it's just Kono…"

"Yeah yeah I know she's blackmailing you…got it"

5

0

Steve came into the kitchen

"Danny coming brah?" Chin asked around a mouthful of food

"No I'll bring something up to him….he's pretty tired….this is knocking the hell out of him"

"I made him scrambled eggs" as Kono dished up a plateful for him"I ate so I'll take this to him…..yours is on the stove Boss"

"Here take his meds and here's some juice "as Steve past them off to Kono.

5

0

Two more days past before Danny even felt like getting out of bed. Too much moving around only triggered the coughing but it wasn't as severe nor did it hurt his chest as much, just a dull ache that Steve insisted he take Advil for. He really was well enough to go home on his own, but McBossy wouldn't allow it, said he wouldn't finish his meds so he had to stay til they were done. So now Danny was stuck lounging out on the lanai, soaking up the warm sun with just enough breeze to make it all comfortable. That was til some neanderthal navy seal blocked it.

Without even opening his eyes "Seriously Steve you're a door…move"

Steve stood, looked him over, then shook the water off himself

Danny sat bolt upright as water hit him "what the hell McGarrett ! you a dog?"

"No….apparently I'm a door"

"No actually you're a poor excuse for a sprinkler and an ass rolled into one"

"Wow impressive….and I wasn't even trying hard" as he towelled off his hair "wonder if I have meds for that" as he eyed Danny

"For what?" Danny glared

"grumpy" Steve said with a smile

"Ha…very funny" as he grabbed Steve's towel drying up the water

Steve walked by heading into the house, he came back with a beer and past a glass to Danny

Danny took it and looked at it "seriously? Juice?"

"You're on meds….no alcohol "as Steve sat and took a long sip of his beer

Danny scowled "McBossy!"

Steve took another long sip, eyed Danny, then looked back out to the ocean "Grumpy"


End file.
